A c38s01
Info Absolution (Summary - List of stories) . The Murdered Albatross << previous act | Act 4 of 4 | next act >> Eternal Freedom << previous chapter |''' Chapter 38 of 39 | next chapter >> << previous scene | '''Scene 1 of 2 | next scene >> Summary * Location: *Participants: *Time: *Summary: Text Clockwork World had offered no further danger, and Scrivener and Luna had both been exhausted, but recovered quickly. The corruption didn't bother them... in fact, with them present, the dark world seemed to take on a different kind of atmosphere, like it was responding to the two ponies, and obeyed them on instinct. They rested and talked for a while, checking over each other, but Luna and Scrivener had returned in full health... only tired from what they had experienced, and a little... distant. But they treated their family with adoration and love, and Antares basked in their presence as Celestia recounted some of the events that had led up to this: she wanted to wait until they were all safely back in Equestria to tell the whole story. They made their way back through the Corruption Sea once everyone felt ready, and Antares had eyes only for his parents still, almost ignoring his friends, constantly running up to his mother or father or slipping between them as they strode calmly behind Celestia, and smiled indulgently at their son as he acted like a silly foal. Every now and them, he'd impulsively hug one of his parents... and they'd always hug him back, and nuzzle him, kiss his forehead, rub his back, compliment him or reassure him. It was everything Antares had craved to have... and the joy he felt over it was indescribable. It took them longer to make their way back up to the surface than it had to descend into the trench, Luna and Scrivener complaining every now and then, but it always made Celestia smile, and relaxed the others. They seemed the same they had always been... or at least, close enough. There was still... something... that felt off, felt a little strange, but the ponies were trying to disregard it... and when they eventually did manage to reach the campsite above and found everyone waiting for them, it became far easier to push past any worried feelings when Pinkamena stormed up to Scrivener and punched him in the face, knocking him flat as she shouted furiously: "You stupid jackass crowbait!" Scrivener looked dumbly up at her from the mire, laying on his back in his damaged, black and silver armor as Luna giggled stupidly despite the fact that with the soul-link that existed between her and her husband, she felt everything he did... before she wheezed in pain even as she continued to take obvious amusement in Scrivener's plight when Pinkamena tackled the earth pony into the ground and rolled violently several times with him, beginning to pummel him viciously as Scrivener howled apologies and excuses. Aphrodisia giggled a little herself, tilting her head with a bright smile as Meadowlark and Avalon only stared, before the young demon chirped: "They really must be best friends! Mommy only ever beats on Daddy like that." "Oh aye, they are the very best! And friends, 'tis so wonderful to see so many of thee here, that so many ponies felt-" And then Luna's head snapped to the side even as she turned, stumbling with a wheeze when Pinkamena smashed a particularly-vicious hook across Scrivy's face, the earth pony gargling as black mire burst from his wounded jaw. Pinkamena seized him by the throat, then frowned at this before she leaned down... and slowly, she licked up along the earth pony's torn lip, Scrivener and others staring at her before the demon licked her own lips slowly as she closed her eyes and gave a soft sigh of pleasure. "I'd almost forgotten. You're still full of that delicious dark chocolate sauce, huh? That just makes me want to beat on you even more." "Please don't. This is not precisely the welcome back party I'd hoped for. Although... it is what I expected from you, yes." Scrivener said sourly, and then he smiled suddenly before reaching up and touching Pinkamena's face, saying quietly: "I'm glad to see you." Pinkamena blushed a bit, then grumbled and punched Scrivener in the nose, Luna's own head twitching before she wrinkled up her muzzle and blinked several times as Scrivener groaned and grabbed at his face. Then the Devourer demon shoved herself off the earth pony, glowering over her shoulder and shouting: "They're back! Say hi! Get over it! When the hell is that stupid Bifrost going to be recharged so we can go home..." "Soon, Pinkamena, we'll be able to open it soon." Celestia said gently, and then she smiled warmly as Scrivy slowly picked himself up, rubbing absently at his face as the others crowded in. "But yes. It was very close, but my sister and brother... they've returned. All thanks to their son, Antares Mīrus." Antares smiled and blushed, shrugging as Luna gazed lovingly over at her child, and ponies crowded in to welcome then and talk with them. The young stallion always lingered nearby, though, gazing warmly over at his parents, listening to every word they spoke and simply staring at them, watching them, admiring them. Celestia was almost the same, and while the ponies celebrated and forced away the doomsday atmosphere of Clockwork World, as the initial bright flares of joy faded slightly into warm acceptance, many of them couldn't help but note things here and there that didn't add up, or that felt... strange. How even as Antares acted almost childlike, Luna especially seemed to encourage it, snuggling her son like he was a colt instead of a growing stallion, stroking through his mane, cooing compliments. Celestia, too, seemed nearly submissive to their desires, and Luna and Scrivener both almost acted like they were glad to take advantage of this, having her do little things for them, patronizing her a little, even pulling her close not just for a hug or affection, but almost like a beloved pet. But maybe it was just paranoia, and the way reality was harsher here: maybe it was because almost ten years had passed, and Luna and Scrivener had been frozen beneath a sea of corruption for all that time, deaf to the universe. There were a thousand possibilities, and no one wanted to speak out against them, especially right now. The Bifrost was opened as soon as possible after several days of simply camping at the edge of the trench, and Luna and Scrivener headed the charge up the rainbow bridge, and back home, with Antares running between his parents and Celestia following just behind. The feeling was more than triumph, more than victory; it was like every action, every breath, had meaning behind it, and added to the overwhelming feeling of accomplishment that filled the air. They had done it: and when they ripped out the other side of the tunnel and charged down the bridge into the fields outside of Ponyville, Luna and Scrivener both cried out in joy at the sight of their beloved village, at the blue sky above, at the green grasses beneath their hooves. And they didn't stop, didn't slow, Antares laughing in delight and following eagerly as his parents bolted over the ground and the Nibelung gaped in amazement from their posts at the gates ahead. Scrivener and Luna ran into Ponyville, and ponies stopped, stared, cheered at the sight of the two, yells and calls rising through the air as the two sprinted through the village. They headed straight to the library, and the door was flung open just as they began to cross the square, Twilight stumbling out with her collar around her neck and studs in her ears as she looked up with untold, unmatched joy before both ponies all-but-plowed into her, Scrivener and Luna almost crushing the Lich in their embrace as she clung tightly back to them, whispering: "I knew you'd be back. I always knew that if you didn't come back, Antares would bring you back... I'm so glad, I'm so glad, I... I... I'm so happy..." "Yes, Twilight, we've returned..." Luna said softly, and then she smiled warmly over the Lich, who blushed deeply: she was still in a rough, almost half-dead state, and yet neither Luna nor Scrivener flinched away, looked at her with anything except compassion and love as Antares beamed happily at the three. Then both ponies looked up curiously as Burning Desire strode out of the library, smiling faintly as Twilight blushed deeply and turned to gesture at the fiery stallion, saying awkwardly: "This is... this is Burning Desire. He... he helped me a lot, and... I owe him a lot and... we're..." "Antares and Celestia told us all about you." Scrivener said softly, and then he smiled as he pulled away from Twilight, even as Luna continued to rest with a foreleg around the Lich's shoulders, holding her close, smiling... and yet her eyes gleamed strangely, she seemed almost possessive as the earth pony approached the demon and said quietly: "We want to thank you. You've done a lot for us by taking care of Twilight, by watching out for our son... and we want you to know we're not going to forget that, and we'll find a way to return the favor." "I... thank you. Glad to have kept the seat warm." Burning Desire said after a moment, unable to keep all the bitterness out of his voice as he looked silently towards Twilight, who blushed and lowered her head before the fiery stallion cleared his throat and lowered his head. "I apologize. I should go..." "Antares, why don't you go with Burning Desire? Luna and I will catch up later, we're... eager to talk more with you. We just have something we have to do first... you know, apart from getting out of our armor." Scrivener said softly, and Burning Desire looked up awkwardly before the stallions' eyes met, and the charcoal earth pony insisted gently: "Please. It would be good for you both, I think." "I... I suppose, yes." Burning Desire said finally, even as Antares frowned a little and stepped up beside Luna, and even Twilight looked uncertain at the childish way he pawed quietly at his mother. But Luna only smiled down at her son, shaking her head and leaning down to kiss his forehead, murmuring soothingly: "Nay, 'tis okay, Antares. Go with Burning Desire, thy mother and father shall catch up to both of thee soon as we can. But for now we need... but a few moments with Twilight Sparkle, is that understood, darling?" "Okay Mom." Antares said after a moment, smiling up at his mother before he turned his eyes to Burning Desire, saying quickly: "We can go out to help the others... I think Aphrodisia had some questions for you, Burning, she... had some problems with her... you know." "Duty calls." But all the same, Burning Desire looked almost relieved to have something to do attend to, nodding slowly before he hesitated, then slipped past Scrivener and strode up to Twilight. He gazed down into her eyes, then reached up and gently took one hoof in both his own, leaning forwards to kiss the Lich's forehead tenderly before he smiled faintly as he drew back; and while it was sad, it was also honest, as he whispered: "We had a wonderful time together. Take care, my sweet violet. I'll always be there for you." Twilight smiled faintly up at him, nodding slowly before she blinked in surprise as Luna reached up and grasped Burning Desire's shoulder before she leaned up and whispered something to him. The demon flinched back a bit at this, then he looked silently, consideringly down at Luna before nodding hesitantly, and Luna smiled kindly. "Good. Think upon it. We shall speak soon." Burning Desire hesitated, then he nodded again before turning and hurrying off, and Antares glanced after him before he apprehensively looked towards his parents as they headed towards the library, but Scrivener only called gently over his shoulder: "Go on, Antares. We've got all the time left in the universe now, remember. And we'll spend it together." Antares smiled after a moment, then he slowly began to turn as Scrivener gently closed the door... before the earth pony slowly drew his eyes towards Twilight as Luna smiled warmly at the Lich. She looked back and forth between them, joy shining in her eyes even as she said softly: "You know, he is an adult... and Burning Desire, I mean..." "Oh shush, Twilight Sparkle, I am gone less than a decade and thou thinks thou art suddenly some master of demons. I have been dealing with demons for countless years." Luna huffed, waving a hoof, and Twilight couldn't help but laugh before the sapphire mare grinned over at Scrivener and winked. "Furthermore, I believe that I also have more experience than thou with stallions..." "Oh, shut up, Luna." Scrivener retorted, and Twilight laughed again, earning a curious look from the two, and she blushed deeply before the male smiled softly as he reached up to begin pulling off his fractured armor. "We're going to need to get this repaired..." "Aye, but it is only another reason to visit my brother as soon as possible. I look forwards to seeing all their faces again, Scrivy..." Luna murmured, smiling warmly as her horn glowed before she simply flicked it, and Scrivener watched with affection and entertainment as the armor of the winged unicorn glowed faintly before clasps opened and belts unhooked themselves, the armor rapidly pulling itself apart and making it easier for Luna to wiggle free of her gear as Twilight simply looked back and forth between the two, eyes radiant. Scrivener was the first to pull completely free, revealing the cutie mark on his haunch of a black rose blossom, with a raven feather quill overtop this... and then, without hesitation, the male strode forwards and reached up to grasp the back of Twilight's scalp, pulling her forwards into a firm kiss. The Lich all but melted against him, kissing him eagerly back as she grasped at his shoulders with a soft sigh, even as she was surprised by Scrivener's forcefulness... but then he drew back, and even as her eyes remained closed, she smiled in delight as she felt Luna's lips meet hers next, pushing into the second kiss, feeling Scrivener's hoof play gently down through her mane. Then Luna drew slowly back, and Twilight's eyes fluttered open as she breathed slowly, blushing deeply, looking from one to the other. She studied them, Luna lithe and gorgeous, with the splotch of black night sky and the moon as her emblem adorning her flank, and Scrivener strong and wearing the signs of years of battle over his body, marked with scars that had always carried a strange fascination for her... and all the more now that she was what she was. Then Scrivener smiled softly, leaning forwards as his eyes locked with hers, and he asked gently: "Do you trust us, Twilight Sparkle?" "With my life. With my absolute life, and... I never want to be apart from you two again, ever." Twilight whispered, shaking her head and smiling faintly. "Antares... he and Celestia, they were the only things that kept me going. Burning Desire too, yeah, but... that was after... only years and years, and only because he was okay with... you know." "Yes, we do." Luna smiled softly back, reaching up and gently stroking Twilight's face. "Look at thou, though, such a mess, and because of the treacheries of a monster we have heard little about... but we have a way to make it better, Twilight. And one that should make thou stronger as well, we hope... reduce the need for thou to change between bodies, because thy phylactery is only so strong. Come, Twilight, show us what remains." Twilight nodded, turning and leading them towards the stairs before she blushed and added hesitantly over her shoulder: "This can wait though, you know... I mean... I saw how eager Antares is to spend time with you, even if... well... you know he's a stallion, right?" Luna only smiled kindly, however, shaking her head as she and Scrivener followed Twilight up towards the guest room, the winged unicorn murmuring in response: "Twilight, 'tis... surprisingly hard to remember, if thou wishes to know the full truth. We were in darkness... there was no passage of time, only... frozen emptiness... and now... we are free." Luna looked up with tenderness as they stepped into the guest room, sighing softly in relief as Twilight nodded slowly, then blushed and gestured quietly to the side of the bed. As Scrivener stepped into the room as well, he smiled a little bit and shook his head a little, murmuring: "You've been staying here a lot, huh? I see your little personal touches all over the room, Twilight... makes me nostalgic." "Yeah. It.. it's been easier." Twilight replied softly, sitting back on the bed as Luna slipped past and studied the broken music box, softening as her eyes drew along it. The Lich hesitated, then she continued quietly: "It was easier for Antares, too, after... everything that happened. Has... has he told you about Prestige?" "We did not press him. He... hurt at the mere mention of her name, so it seemed better not to push the subject for now. He will tell us when he is ready." Luna replied quietly, and then she nodded once before smiling over her shoulder and striding back past Twilight, before her eyes roved to Scrivener Blooms. Their gazes locked, and Twilight gazed affectionately, admiringly at them, watching the way they traded entire conversations back and forth. Seeing it for the first time in so long filled her with a strange sense of relief, before she tilted her head curiously as the two nodded firmly before Luna gazed affectionately at Twilight Sparkle, asking softly: "Does thou truly desire to be with us forever?" "I'm still wearing this, aren't I?" Twilight smiled faintly, reaching up to touch the lily-shaped clasp of her collar, and then she nodded slowly, gazing from one to the other silently. "I'm never, ever going to let you two run off without me again. No matter what that means, no matter what I have to drag with me. It... losing you, even if I always clung to the hope that you'd return... it hurt. And I'm surprised to feel that it still hurts... but at the same time, I know why. Because I think of all those years and experiences that passed, of all the things I never got to share with you..." The Lich closed her eyes, shaking her head slowly as she whispered: "And it's been so hard. Celestia, Antares, and precious few others... look at me the same way they used to. When you were here, I knew it didn't matter... but when you were gone, I've felt... every stare, the bite of every word, all the insults and... how hard it's been, I can't... I just can't imagine the strength you have to have gone through worse than the treatment I still get these days outside of Ponyville." "We shall have to remedy that." Luna murmured thoughtfully, and Twilight felt a strange flutter of not just apprehension, but almost... gladness, at her tone. But before she could question either her own feelings or the sapphire mare, Luna glanced up and nodded firmly, saying calmly: "But much more importantly, Twilight Sparkle, is the matter of what should hold thy soul... and I can think of nothing more suiting than bonding the essence of thy phylactery into ourselves." Twilight looked up in surprise at this, blinking before she said in a stupefied voice: "Like... like in that story? But Luna, Scrivy, isn't that supposed to be incredibly dangerous? And... and I would be like... if I let you do that, you'd be able to treat me like a puppet, and..." "Does thou not trust us, sweet Twilight? Did thou not just say thou wants to be with us... forever?" Luna chided gently, and Twilight blushed and lowered her head, even as she looked nervously up as Scrivener strode slowly forwards to sit beside the ruins of the phylactery, as Luna continued in a cajoling voice: "Aye. We could strip thee of thy will if we wanted to... but will thou not trust us, Twilight? We would never wish to harm thou that way, for we are free... instead, the three of us shall be bonded like one. All our strengths, amplifying each others, but thou shall still be able to travel far and wide, not encumbered by distance like Scrivy and I are with our single soul. Thy soul shall be... separate and yet fused to us. 'Twill be in our flesh and blood... we shall be thy living, breathing phylactery." "Together forever..." Twilight closed her eyes, swallowing thickly, bowing her head forwards as she thought for a moment: Scrivener and Luna never would have asked her something like this in the past, and yet at the same time... as she thought of all the pain she had gone through without them, as she thought of how much she loved and trusted them, she couldn't help but shiver a little before finally glancing up, whispering: "Will it hurt? Not just me... will it hurt you? I don't want to hurt you... and this magic... this is dark magic, isn't it? Is this... Nightmare Moon's idea?" "Thou art worth a world of pain, Twilight... but no. I suspect that Scrivener and I may... enjoy it, even, and as long as thou believes in us, trusts in us, and aids us with the process... it should not hurt thou, either." Luna said reassuringly, and then she smiled softly and shook her head, saying soothingly: "Nay, fear not, Twilight Sparkle. This is no machination of Nightmare Moon's... she sleeps still, deep in the darkness, and I suspect she may sleep for a long, long time yet." "But Luna and I... want to protect what's important to us, all the more now that we're home. And we want to indulge ourselves, and live our lives the way we always should have... free." Scrivener replied quietly, stepping forwards and smiling calmly down at Twilight, before he leaned in and kissed her... and there was no way Twilight could resist kissing him back, trembling a little before the male drew back and closed his eyes, murmuring softly: "Good. Luna?" Luna smiled slightly, her eyes half-lidded before she said gently: "'Tis not so different than the magic thou would use to place thy energies in a different container... I suspect thou must have learned the spell by now, Twilight. Come, follow along. 'Twill be easy once we begin. Scrivy?" Scrivener nodded, then he closed his eyes and lowered his head, and Twilight trembled for only a moment before she looked back and forth between the two ponies, feeling her worries fading into absolute trust and adoration, into naïve, almost childish belief and love, before she whispered as her own horn lit up: "Okay. Together forever... I love you both." "And we love you, Twilight." Scrivener said softly, and Twilight smiled radiantly at him before she closed her eyes, pushing power into the magic, the pieces of her phylactery trembling violently as they were surrounded by a strange sapphire aura and melancholy music poured up from their remains... Twenty minutes later, Scrivener and Luna calmly strode out of the library, quietly closing the door behind themselves before they traded grins and a loving look that all the same was somehow predatory, hungry. Scrivener's body was covered in a faint sheen of sweat, and Luna was trembling a little, breathing hard as she whispered: "Oh, we should have done this long ago, Scrivener Blooms... what fools we were. Oh, glorious Ponyville, our humble sanctuary that we were always too shy to share our desires with in full..." "But not any longer." Scrivener murmured, smiling slightly as he licked his lips slowly, gazing affectionately over his shoulder at the door. "But maybe it's a good thing we waited, Luna. This way, we didn't have to run the risk of losing her in Clockwork World... and now that we're back, she can be ours for forever." "Yes, and we shall no longer hesitate to indulge others as well." Luna replied with a wink, and the charcoal stallion laughed quietly and nodded, rolling his shoulders as the sapphire mare murmured softly: "Aye. We shall speak to Celestia soon... but I suppose we should hold to our promise, and go to meet Burning Desire and Antares." "We don't have to if you don't want to, Luna, we can just say we forgot and wander around Ponyville." Scrivener said easily, and the winged unicorn smiled up at him as their eyes locked, the charcoal stallion saying softly: "We're free, after all. Of... almost everything." Luna half-lidded her eyes at this, leaning forwards and trading a brief, firm kiss with the stallion before she murmured: "Free to do anything we please, free to seek power, free to experiment... but do not be silly, Scrivener. If we do not go, Antares will worry and Burning Desire may judge us before knowing us, and I have become... interested in him. 'Tis in our best interests to go." Scrivener nodded thoughtfully in agreement, then he reached up and stroked slowly through Luna's mane, murmuring softly: "Yes, you're right. I suppose it's just this feeling, of... no longer having to care about anything, except for ourselves and the things we cherish... it's intoxicating. And without having to worry about any anxieties, or any voices in my head telling me how wrong it is for us to search out all the things we've always wanted to in our darkest dreams, but never quite dared..." "Mayhaps one day we'll even return to Clockwork World... make it our own beautiful kingdom, like thou and I both know that it could easily be." Luna whispered enticingly into his ear, and Scrivener rumbled as he nodded slowly again, grinning at this thought before the mare turned with a wink, flicking the male gently with her starry tail. "Come, Scrivener Blooms. Onwards. We have much work to do... we have many pleasures to chase." Scrivener smiled as he followed after the female, nodding slowly as his eyes almost glowed. They smiled at ponies that cheered and greeted them, and they waved happily back to those around them, but at the same time, the only reason they responded was because they enjoyed the attention and enjoyed the reactions of the other ponies. They were free now, after all: free to live however they wanted, and all they cared about was what made them happy, and what made them strong. They were free... and they would both do whatever it took to pursue that freedom, and never let anyone take it away from them. Category:Transcript Category:Story